


but grass browns and daisy's wilt

by Unpaid_Devushka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpaid_Devushka/pseuds/Unpaid_Devushka
Summary: okay i don't know where this came from but it is dark and i urge you to take care of yourself and not read it if it is triggering. i love you all, stay safe and healthy!





	but grass browns and daisy's wilt

**Author's Note:**

> okay i don't know where this came from but it is dark and i urge you to take care of yourself and not read it if it is triggering. i love you all, stay safe and healthy!

_she didn’t say goodbye._

they thought she was asleep, at first. pulling the blankets over her head was natural, as was her being late.

_she didn’t leave a note._

may had shaken the lump, the blanket falling away to reveal blank eyes and pale skin.

_she didn’t tell them why._

as she fell to the floor she yelled her name.

_she left a spilt bottle of whiskey and an empty bottle of pills._

there was nothing simmons could do; no alien blood could reverse this.

_she left behind her team._

the funeral was quiet, the public unaware.

_she left behind her family._

the world seemed to be in shades of grey, starting from the colour of her skin.

_ice replaced honey._

they had to tell the world why quake hadn’t been seen.

_as the world faded away into black and grey._

she had been the one holding the team together.

_loves fell apart._

fitz and simmons seemed to always fight, a divorce filed a year later.

_lives crumbled._

coulson’s injuries finally caught up to him.

_hearts failed._

he now lies next to daisy.

_next to his daughter._

may’s parents passed, and she left s.h.i.e.l.d.

_under green grass and flowers._

she left flowers on their graves once a week, the only sign of her.

_but grass browns and daisy’s wilt._

until one day, she didn’t.

_and the world forgot._


End file.
